


Good Morning

by TheGleeker101



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e05 The First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGleeker101/pseuds/TheGleeker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own fluffy version of Kurt and Blaine's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So hears my short and fluffy retelling of Kurt and Blaine's first time. I love how in the episode they portrayed Klaine's and Finchel's first time romantically and full of passion rather than what they did in "Like A Virgin". There's nothing really smutty here because like the show did, I wanted to keep it as romantic and sweet as possible.  
> Oh, and I'll be posting a lot of fan fiction over the next couple of days because all of these I typed up on my computer a long while ago but never decided to post them anywhere until today. So I hope you enjoy them and this one as well.

“Kurt, are you sure you want to do this?” Blaine asked as he looked lovingly into his boyfriends eyes.  
After making up after the play, Kurt pretty much told Blaine he was ready to take the next step in their relationship. After everything that had happened over the last couple of days, Blaine was so sure that Kurt wouldn’t want to do that with him for a very long time.  
But here they were. Laying in Blaine’s bed as they exchanged eskimo kisses and stared into each other’s eyes, about to actually make love.  
Adults would think and say they were too young for such a big step, while their friends would exclaim that them not being virgins any more made them cool. After all, maybe they were young and there were definitely a lot of teenagers in the world that saw sex as a meaningless way to pleasure yourself.  
But none of that mattered to them. Blaine loved Kurt and Kurt loved Blaine. It was just that simple. And they saw this as a way to deeply connect with each other. This meant everything in the world to both of them, right now, in this moment.  
“Of course I’m sure. I’ve never been this sure about anything before. Blaine, I’ve never loved anyone like this, like I love you. No matter what anyone thinks or says, that will never effect my feelings for you and the ways I want to show that.”  
Blaine never felt so happy before. He smiled and kissed Kurt’s forehead.  
“Kurt, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”  
Kurt sat up and slowly took his shirt off, revealing his top half. Kurt had turned red from embarrassment. “I’m sorry I’m not fit or anything. I still have a little baby fat.”  
“Your beautiful.” Blaine said as he gently touched Kurt’s chest. Kurt blushed even harder.  
Blaine connected their lips and they both melted. This kiss wasn’t big and sloppy like the kisses they share in their usual makeouts. No, this kiss was totally different. It was full of passion and with each movement, it was as if their lips were proving how much they loved each other.  
After a while Blaine pulled away and kissed Kurt’s neck a few times before lifting up his head to pear into Kurt’s breath-taking eyes. Kurt was still as red as a firetruck and smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
“You have no idea have much I love you Kurt. I’m so glad that you sung Baby, It’s Cold Outside with me on Christmas. I’m so glad you tapped me on the shoulder on that staircase when you came to spy on us. And more than anything, I’m so glad you let me love and be loved by you.”  
Kurt’s eyes welled up with tears of happiness.  
“I’m glad you chose me to sing Baby, It’s Cold Outside with you. I’m glad you ran down that stairwell that day I spied. And I’m glad I love and are loved by you. Blaine, I love you so much too.”  
Both of them were now crying. Blaine wiped his small tears away and hugged Kurt. After a few minutes of whispering their undying feelings of love to one another, they leaned in for another kiss and Kurt was soon pushed against Blaine’s pillows.

Blaine opened his eyes to be greeted to a very bright light in his face. He winced and almost rolled over until he felt a weight on his right arm. He looked down and chuckled. Kurt was wrapped in a little ball against Blaine’s right arm and he just looked so beautiful.  
Last night was the happiest night Blaine had ever experienced. Being connected to Kurt in such away made him undeniably happy and content. He could never imagine or think about making love with someone other than Kurt ever.  
Kurt mumbled something in his sleep before moving even more up against Blaine’s side. He was so adorable when he was sleeping. Blaine rested his head in a position where he could see Kurt’s head and just smiled. Before closing his eyes for a couple more minutes of sleep, he made sure to say what he decided to say as many days as possible.  
“Good morning.”


End file.
